


Moonlight

by Emilie_Sun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Sun/pseuds/Emilie_Sun
Summary: 罪恶藏在洁白月光之下





	Moonlight

利森布尔的草原一望无垠，月光均匀地洒下，将翠绿的芒草洗成摇曳的乳白。宏大的宁静笼罩在这片富饶的土地，那里的牧草柔嫩得仿佛汁水能从半弯的尖儿落下，牛羊们无忧无虑地成长。也正是在这片土地上才能生长出爱德华·艾尔利克这样的人。  
那个轰动了世界的小英雄回归了故乡，与弟弟重新建起曾经伫立于草原之上的小屋——漂泊的旅人终于有了家，将那不安的动荡的心落了下来。像是无形的力量将那冒险的六年，空留下左腿的机械铠，宛如被漏去的一粒砂砾。  
——但无声的罪恶在平静下蔓延，沼泽般的鼓着泡泡。  
少年临着窗户睡了，将身体暴露在泼洒的月色下，一种长久以来积淀的痛苦缠绕着他微皱的眉间，月光给他装点上暗淡的银色光辉，像是呈献给神明的礼物。而那不知是上帝还是撒旦的神吮吸去健康而饱满的肌肉，啮噬走有力的右腿，留下一副过于清瘦的身骨。  
身边睡着他那可爱又可敬的弟弟，阿尔方斯·艾尔利克。他早已不是禁锢在冰冷盔甲中的幽灵，而是温暖的成熟的肉体——即使是较为年长的那个，也已经17岁了，他们早已成长——也意味着十六岁时进入到爱德华身体内的普莱德彻底和青年交融在一起。  
月光的反面便是沉默的影子，它恰如流水般浇下来，在腰窝处回汇聚成一个暗红的衔尾蛇纹身。影子像是突然活了过来，挣扎着突破着轮廓。青年似乎感受到了什么，绷直了肌肉，呼吸急促而痛苦。他在和无形的东西抗争着，但最终败了下来，因为此时他的影子伸长，开始爬上他的身体，割裂开饱满如玉的月色。  
它分明是无形之物，却有着可怖的力量，宛如蟒蛇一般蜿蜒爬行，所到之处留下一道浅色的红痕，再轻轻一碰便产生酥酥麻麻似痒又痛的触感。普莱德知道爱德华的身体会怎样沉溺于疼痛中：这将他带回那个动荡的岁月，那是他还是钢之炼金术师，耀眼得惊人；而如今青年却躲在这个偏僻的草原，与缠绕在身上的怪物搏斗着，一生便是如此，再也见不得光明。  
于是他像犯了瘾一样爱上了疼痛。一日普莱德在爱德华疲惫而精神衰弱之时猛然窜出来。划破了少年的柔软的下腹，血液贴着肌肉流下，温热的液体滴落在性器之上。爱德华突然僵住了身体，呜咽从紧咬的嘴唇间漏了出来。他然后普莱德孩童般的无邪的声音在他耳畔响起，语言却污秽不堪：  
“钢，你半勃了。”  
正如此刻，爱德华被变质的性欲唤醒，迷茫地半睁着眼，像是婴孩般懵懵懂懂地追求着柔软的快感，一丝半是困惑半是享受的轻哼着。他陡然醒了，快感也高涨了起来，擒住他的身体，撕咬着，让他如同脱水的鱼一般拱起身体——而青年紧咬着嘴唇，吞咽下呻吟。  
“你在忌惮什么，我的爱德华？”他听见普莱德轻轻地笑，那声音不是从耳灌入，而是直接存于脑海，仿佛是自己的思想一般，“你怕被你的宝贝弟弟听见？让他知道你实际上只是一个苟且偷生的人造人？钢，我们的小英雄，你应该将人造人全部杀死啊……还是，你害怕让阿尔方斯知道你有多么——”  
爱德华爆发出一声压抑至极致的哭喊，普莱德划破他本来就因为机械铠而破碎敏感的乳头，让殷红的血如同汁液一般淌出来。影子显然觉得这些不够，便卷起立起的乳尖，催奶一般地挤着。爱德华伸手去抓，却被更多的黑影缠住了胳膊。普莱德突然意识到了什么，裹着他的手臂往胸口送。  
他恐惧地看着自己的手指脱离了控制，被一团阴影包围着，按上了尚在流血的乳尖，娴熟地揉着，密密麻麻的痛过电般地窜进脑中。他挣扎却无能为力，全身的肌肉一并脱离了控制，只有强烈的快感诚实地反馈着，像是自己的思绪被剥离了身体，挂在了空中，俯视着在自慰中追求快感的身体。  
“亚美特里斯的英雄背地里是一个饥渴地巴不得玩弄自己的娼妇罢了，多么可笑。”  
下一刻，体内仅存的贤者之石发挥了自己的力量，红光闪烁，伤口开始自动愈合。组织生长特有的麻痒舞蹈在脆弱的神经末端，他的手却被掰开，任由这难耐交于流动的微风——它从不有任何帮助，倒是助长了甜美而耻辱的折磨。  
他分明是动情了，喘息变得绵长，粘腻得像是拔丝糖一般。青年的身体淌着汗，坠在微微泛红的皮肤上，蜜一般的甘甜。他终于被玩弄熟透，本能驱着他戳破宣纸般薄薄一层尊严，让他笨拙地追求着快感。他被蛊惑了、控制了，黑影毒蛇一般一圈圈缠住骨节分明的指尖，半诱半哄地往嘴馋的蠕动的穴口摸去。  
那里的肉柔软如初开苞的花瓣，带着宛如露水般薄薄一层水液。他的腿被拉起弯折，收在胸口，于是最隐秘之处也被迫暴露在月光之下。青年不知是羞涩还是渴望，脸颊被染上了绯红，如同劣质的粉笔，草草擦去病态的苍白。  
手指吞进去一节，便被肉紧紧地裹着，毫无廉耻地品味咀嚼着，像是久旱之人舌尖卷着一滴冰水。青年高扬着下巴，露出脆弱的脖颈，干净地等人宰割。于是黑影亦缠绕上去，一圈圈缠住，带上一条暗色的项圈。下一秒，“项圈”收紧，压迫着奇怪，让他无法喘气，全身又无法动弹，在无形的牢笼里徒劳地挣扎着。  
突然他的左手被放开了，之前挣扎的力惯着他的手往下砸，狠狠地捶上了床板。他自己都被这突然起来的声音吓得清醒——因为此时此刻，他听见床头传来黏黏糊糊困意未消的问候：“哥，怎么了？又做噩梦了吗？”  
爱德华僵住了身体，肾上腺素却逼促着他将本来就残余不多的体能和精力拉上了极致——也让他更加敏感，后穴品味勾勒着手指的轮廓。他一动都不敢动，害怕阿尔方斯转身就能看见自己淫荡的姿势。然而普莱德并没有顺从他的意愿，他继续引导着两个指头塞进那个流水的小洞。进到那里面之后，影子便消失了，但是它圈着剩余在外的指根强迫着他继续操弄着自己。爱德华慌了神，只想一个劲地将手指退出来，不惜毫无章法地动作。于是手指取起，顶到了那块不能碰的地方。快感潮水般冲过，却被青年凭借着惊人的毅力按在皮肤下。  
他止不住双眼上翻，分不清呻吟还是痛呼卡在喉中，又被他狠狠地咽了下去。他早在意识深处缴械投降，哀求着那个恶劣的人造人放过自己，“我不能让阿尔看见，其他的……怎样都好。”  
普莱德只是毫无同情心地冷笑了一下，回应道：“你去自己告诉他。”  
青年毫无办法，只得松了紧咬的牙关——他一直死死地咬着唇，让口腔里满是血腥味。他小心翼翼地开口，让声音尽量听起来平稳：“阿尔……”手指再次顶到了前列腺，他像是上岸的鱼一样弓起背脊，“我、哈……我没事，快睡吧……”  
“哥，真的没问题吗？”旁边的床发出咯吱的响声，借着月光，爱德华能看见他翻过身子，正当弟弟要看见他之时，普莱德松开他的腿，让他回归到平躺着的状态。  
阿尔方斯是多么无辜：他的双眼总是潜藏着平和而关怀的笑意，让人总是产生一种这样的错觉：为何遭难到人间的天使会经受此等折磨，让他脱离凡体，囚禁于钢铁之中。那善解人意的微笑更让爱德华颤抖不已。他缩着身子，仿佛自己会被那目光灼烧——就像那些地狱中的吸血鬼一样。  
“睡吧，阿尔，我真的没有……事。”他勉强露出安抚性的微笑。所幸往日他常被噩梦缠绕，梦中惊醒也是常态，于是弟弟相信了这个拙劣的谎言，翻了个身，又陷入了沉睡。  
他上来不及喘气，便觉得有什么东西抵着脆弱的穴口等待着。他不敢往下看，那是普莱德最擅长的把戏，把所有够得着的东西一个净的往后穴塞，他自己没有实体，便把玩弄着曾征服自己的人的愿望寄托在无生命之物上。那东西可能有刺，扎在穴口的软肉上带来恐怖的尖锐的疼痛。爱德华晃着脑袋，余光撞上了摆在桌上的一排试管。他刹那间明白了：普莱德这次选用的刑具是试管刷。  
他恐惧地往前爬，试图逃脱这种折磨，却被拖了回来。暗影缠住他的手，将那青筋暴起的手背按在床上， 不得动弹。恶魔在耳边蛊惑着：“我有一个办法让你逃脱折磨……”爱德华沉默着不予回应，“将你的身体交给我……多么简单不是吗？这样你就永远没有痛苦了。天知道每天晚上你是怎么忍下来的。”  
试管刷探进一个头，密密麻麻的硬毛刹那间将脆弱的通道搅得粉碎，随后又在贤者之石的帮助下慢慢复原。此刻已经没有任何快感，只有歇斯底里纯粹的痛。爱德华脸色泛白，冷汗顺着额头滑下，他疼得直抽冷气，许久才憋出一句话：“休想。”  
下一秒，试管刷悉数埋进体内，他终于疼得晕了过去。


End file.
